magic_forgefandomcom-20200216-history
Arena
='Arena'= : Welcome to the Blacksmith Kingdom Arena! : In this section of the game, you are going : to pit your skills, tools, and materials against : the rest of the Magic Forge community : in an effort to see who is the best blacksmith : in the kingdom. : Participation in the arena will award fabulous prizes : so fire up those forges and get those hammers ready : as you compete for fame, glory and treasure! : Objectives : Each Arena competition takes place over 3 days, challenging competitors : to craft the best weapon they can that falls under the competition's : theme. (I.E. if the theme is Swords, then you need to make the best : sword weapon you can). : You are allowed to use up to 5 materials in the creation of your weapon. : The weapon you forge is scored in two areas. : The first area is based on the weapon type that you made. Did you make a : weapon that coincides with the competitions theme, (if you didn't you will : get a 0 in this score part no matter what tier weapon you made) and what : tier weapon did you make. A tier 10 weapon will provide a higher score than : a tier 1 weapon. : The second area that your weapon is scored on is its secondary attributes. : You are only allowed to enter one score per day (though you are allowed : to reset your score and try again for a price). You ranking in the competition : is based off the combination of all your weapon scores. : *Special Note* You should always, always, ALWAYS enter the arena, even if : you can't make the weapon type that coincides with the competiton's theme, even : with a low ranking you'll still walk away with a few gems and materials. Also, if you : hate the arena, you should still check the results every three days. Even if you don't : enter a single weapon, you will still be rewarded with at least 1 gem and with the new : coin rewards they added you could walk away very rich. : Free gems, items and a chance at lots of coins is a great thing, so always check : the arena page, even if you don't plan on participating. : : 'Competition Ranks' : The competitions are broken up into level ranks, so as a : low level player you won't have to worry about competing : against the high level players. : Competition Ranks: :* Lv. 5 - 19 Novice Class :* Lv. 20 - 29 Proficient Class :* Lv. 30 - 39 Veteran Class :* Lv. 40 - 49 Craftsman Class :* Lv. 50 - 59 Master Class :* Lv. 60 - 69 God Craftsman Class :* Lv. 70 - 79 :* Lv. 80 - 89 Legendary Class 'Arena Sections' : The arena competition is broken up into 3 sections, : essentially being 3 different competitions that take : place over a 3 day period and each with their own : rewards. 'Forging Section' : The Forging section is where you will make weapons and : compete against other players. Players are divided up : into different ranks based about the fame level. 'Income Section' : The Income Section pits players against one another in a : competition to see who can earn the most amount of Coins : within each 3 day competition. Players are divided up into the : same ranks as the forging section. 'Rich Section' : The Rich Section pits players against one another in a : competition to see who is the richest player at the end : of each 3 day competition. Players are divided up into the : same ranks as the forging section. Rich Men's Tributes : "With the great efforts of all shop owners and braves in the kingdom, : Blacksmith has built up the most stable trading environment. The rich : men who have accumulated a great deal of wealth through business trading : have decided to share extra arena bonus with the smiths to experience the : prosperity and stability ever! : As from today in the forging arena, those who rank : 10th, 20th, 30th, 40th, 50th, 60, 70th, 80th and 90th : will receive an extra 500,000 coins; : those who rank 100th, 200th, 300th, 400th and 500th : will receive an extra 200,000 coins. : Dear owners, don’t miss out this great opportunity to gain extra coins!" ----